


Baby, it's cold outside

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Each chapter is a Yule/Christmas theme, First Times, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, Other characters to be added in the future - Freeform, Presents, Puzzle shipping, Santa Claus - Freeform, advent calendar fic, nothing religious, other ships to be added at a later date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Chapter 1 - Yuugi and Atem make Christmas Cookies - Puzzle ShippingChapter 2 - Atem finds out about a strange tradition; he and Yuugi have a small misunderstanding and Mai supports those two boys.Chapter 3 - Crow has no idea how he’s going to get the kids at the orphanage their toys this year. Yuusei comes through, once again, for everyone.





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> picking twelve Yule/Christmas themes for twelve chapters. Will hopefully be done by Christmas.

**_~*~_ **

 

**_Day 1 - Cookies_ **

 

**_~*~_ **

 

**_Atem stared at the package of cookie mix; “What is this? Sugar cookies?” he asked. Yuugi stands on a stool to get the mixing bowls and measuring cups down._ **

 

**_“We’re gonna make the Christmas cookies for the neighbors this year. Mom always does it but she’s busy with the party for the elderly folks, so it’s fallen to us.” Yuugi had a huge smile on his face._ **

 

**_On the counter stands the oil, eggs and milk they’d need._ **

 

**_“I’ve never done this.” Atem said._ **

 

**_“That’s why we’re doing it. Look, all you have to do is measure the stuff into the mix and then we bake it and after it cools we decorate it.” Yuugi explained. He took the package from Atem and cut the top off. It got dumped into a large, red mixing bowl. Next Yuugi showed Atem how to set the oven._ **

 

**_“See?”_ **

 

**_“I think so.” Atem shrugged. “I think our kitchen staff used an open flame.”_ **

 

**_“Ah….well………” Yuugi laughed awkwardly._ **

 

**_“But I can see this is much more efficient, Yuugi.” Atem said. Cokcing his head at his partner. They stand nose to nose. And Atem can’t help but smile at how cute Yuugi’s returning shrug and excuses are._ **

 

**_“You want to do the eggs?” Yuugi offered._ **

 

**_Atem washed his hands then picked up one, oval shaped egg. “How?”_ **

 

**_Yuugi smacked himself; “How stupid am I today?” he laughed._ **

 

**_“Sorry.” Atem replied._ **

 

**_“Just, knock it gently against the counter.” Yuugi said softly. He watched as Atem cracked the egg gently._ **

 

**_“Now, break it apart over the bowl, try not to get the shell in it.” Yuugi warned._ **

 

**_Atem did so slowly. Doing his best not to make a huge mess. Or get shells in the dough. “Is that alright?”_ **

 

**_“Yeah! It’s perfect.” Yuugi smiled._ **

 

**_They continued on in this manner. Yuugi explainings things to Atem and having him do it. Soon, the cookies are baking in the oven and Yuugi is watching the timer._ **

 

**_“Now what?” Atem asked._ **

 

**_“We can’t do the fun part until the cookies cool. So we’ll have to find something else to do.” Yuugi shrugged._ **

 

**_“I think cleaning up would be a good idea.” Atem glanced at the sink. Every instrument in the kitchen had been used in some fashion. The boys weren’t the best at cleaning up after themselves._ **

 

**_“Do you want to wash or dry?” Yuugi asked._ **

 

**_“I’ll wash.” Atem replied. He snuck a small kiss to the side of Yuugi’s cheek as he passed him by for the sink. “Thank you, partner.” he winked._ **

 

**_Yuugi blushed again; “Ah….sure...thing… Pharoah...ah! Atem!”_ **

 

**_Said Pharaoh Atem laughed. Who knew he could get such a reaction by a simple kiss. He’d have to do it more._ **

 

**_END_ **

 


	2. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem discovers mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be kinda funny.

**_~*~_ **

**_Day 2 - Tradition_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

**_Atem is busy looking through a new booster set of playing cards._ ** The store is unusually busy for a weekend. It’s just two weeks away from Yule. And Duke’s large game store is controlled chaos. 

 

Duke stands by a register. He can’t help but glance at the other man. They’re both eighteen and it’s taken a while for Duke not to see Atem as a boy. He is - after all - an ancient Pharaoh. 

 

Atem looks up. He scrunches his nose up in thought; “what?” He asked. Confused as to why Duke is staring at him. 

 

Duke smirks and leaves the register. Another employee takes it over; atem waits for Duke to come closer. He went to repeat his question when Duke leans into his space and kisses him. Right on the lips. 

 

“What was that for?” Atem asked. Ignore mg Duke’s plethora of fam girls and the camera flashes. It’ll be all over the duel network in five minutes. 

 

“It’s tradition.” Duke shrugs then moves away to take care of customers. Atem shakes his head. This modern world is weird. 

 

~*~

 

Later, he’s taking a plate of cookies out to the gang; every thursday they get together to play on Yuugi’s Wii system. He and Joey have a Mario battle going on. Atem - wanting to be a good host - went to get snacks. Tea meets him at the doorway from kitchen to living room and pecks him neatly on the mouth. 

 

“Uh….” 

 

“Tradition!” she says then goes in to get something from the fridge. 

 

Atem isn’t successful about hiding his confusion; “Hey, how was it?” Joey nudges Atem with his elbow. 

 

“Well….seeing as the only other person who has kissed me is Duke, I don’t know. DIfferent…..I suppose.” Atem answered straight faced. 

 

Joey and Tristan blinked at him before falling into fits of laughter. Tea interrupted them. Asking what had them all on the floor. No one answered her. Atem glance beyond her and at Yuugi who’d won the game by default. Yuugi decidedly was not looking at him. 

 

Strange. 

 

Atem would have to speak to him about it later. 

 

~*~

 

Later came and went and by the time Atem thought about it; it was when Mai decided to stick her tongue down his throat. They were at a small duel competition. Nothing much, for charity. And when he inevitably won - she kissed him as he came down from the podium. 

 

Atem knew that Yuugi had seen it; because it was plastered all over the Duelist Network. And Yuugi wouldn’t talk to him when he returned home. 

 

Atem needed to tackle this. And fast. Mai was shocked when he pulled away from her and apologized before rushing off. She laughed. 

 

“Well, I hope that gets his stupid ass in gear.” she muttered to herself. 

 

~*~

 

Yuugi is lying on his bed when Atem rushed into the room. He has a bit of snow in his droopy hair and his garnet eyes are shot through with gold. 

 

“I must apologize.” Atem said. 

 

Yuugi frowned; “for what?” 

 

“I think I have mistakenly been callous towards you.” Atem replied. 

 

“Well….” Yuugi sat up. “I was kinda disappointed….” 

 

“I am sorry, Yuugi, I should have stopped the kiss before it went too far.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Yuugi asked. 

 

“Mai, Duke and Tea kissing me. Why?” 

 

“Oh…….” Yuugi laughed. “Atem, it’s a Christmas tradition, each time you were kissed you were probably standing under the mistletoe. Silly.” 

 

Atem sagged against the door jam; “Fuck me.” he said in relief. 

 

“Come here and I’ll do what I can.” Yuugi winked. 

 

Atem smiled. “Do we need mistletoe for it?” 

 

“No.” Yuugi shook his head. Atem stripped off his jacket as he made his way over to Yuugi. “Oh, what were you disappointed about?” 

 

Yuugi sighed, a bit put out. “That I wasn’t the first to kiss you.” 

 

Atem blinked. “And here I thought I had ruined our relationship forever!” 

 

“You are a very silly Pharoah.” Yuugi patted him on the shoulder. 

 

“But,you do get to do something first.” Atem sat up. 

 

“Oh?” Yuugi knew where this was going. 

 

“Lube?” 

 

“Desk.” 

 

END


	3. Tidings of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow has no idea how he’s going to get the kids at the orphanage their toys this year. Yuusei comes through, once again, for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to try and keep this YGO centered, but now I think I might add other fandoms. Not sure yet.   
> Also, I am using Yule as a stand in for Christmas since I know not everyone celebrates it.

Crow sighed as he looked through leafs of paper from the kids at the orphanage; a new tradition was overtaking New Domino City; the Western world had been doing it for ages. But since Domino had just recently opened to outside influence - new things were being introduced left, right, and center. Along with a new Dueling Style called Entertainment Dueling. Santa Claus came with it. 

 

Apparently, Santa Claus came once a year to all the good children, the bad children having been carried off by a creature with a bag. Therefore less children that needed presents. It was an interesting idea, one the orphanage children really liked. Even though some of the older one’s just called it a game. 

 

But, he needed to get at least ONE item on each list. Most were dueling cards. And New Duel disks. Crow sighed. Yule had come at the worst time for him. He was working hard to make sure he could take care of everyone and the orphanage. No way would his small salary go further than that. 

 

Yuusei saw his scowl when he finally got back to the garage. He was jacket and glove less; wearing filthy jeans with holes and holding a wrench. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Yuusei asked. Frowning himself. It was a bit cold for what he was wearing. Despite the flame heater set in one corner of the room. 

 

“I can’t get these kids their Yule presents from Santa with only the money from work.” Crow sighed. Stressing over it. Yuusei blinked at him then put his wrench down. He turned to his tool box and rummaged around until he pulled out a large roll of bills. 

 

“Here.” and with that he tossed it to Crow. “use it all.” he smiled. 

 

“I…” Crow counted it…”damn.” he whistled. 

 

“I’ve been saving it for a while, don’t worry about it. This is the first Yule since Domino has been reconnected; it should be special for everyone.” Yuusei smiled. 

 

Crow didn’t know what to say; so he threw himself at Yuusei instead, uncaring of how oil stained the other is and hugged him tight. “Thanks.” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

~*~

 

Crow smiled widely as The orphan kids took their presents from Yuusei who was “voted” to give them out since he had paid for them. Yuusei wore a Santa hat and the kids laughed with delight as they opened up stuffed toys of duel monsters - Crow had to DIY those - and cards, and a few of the older kids got their own duel disks and an invite from a new Dueling Academy to sign up when the dueling school year started. 

 

Crow sighed deeply. Yes, this was going to be one Yule they’d all remember. 

  
  
  
  
END


End file.
